Accessories
Accessories are equippable items that provide an added effect or modify a technique Bayonetta already has. Bayonetta can equip an accessory to each arm, allowing her to have up to two different accessories equipped at the same time. Each accessory has its own unique effect and they can be mixed and matched to help in a situation or to compliment any play style. Accessory Information Below is a list of all the accessories that can be obtained in Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 along with their description, method of unlocking, and effects. 'Pulley's Butterfly' ;Unlock :Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description : It is said that long ago, the witch Turandot crafted this treasure while in the service of the Queen of Lhasa, hoping that the butterfly would give users divine protection. Butterflies of Protection flutter around the bracelet's user, absorbing attacks on their behalf before breaking up. ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, Pulley's Butterfly will summon a small rabble of glowing butterflies. As long as the butterflies are up they will absorb damage for Bayonetta, depleting her magic gauge orbs instead of her health. While the butterflies are active they also drain the magic gauge slowly. While using it, Bayonetta can't activate Bat Within, because it demands the player to be hit. 'Infernal Communicator' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :Used to summon the infamous band of demon youth known as the "Little Devils," this item allows communication with these residents of Purgatorio. By using this magical device, one is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils," calling upon their power to attack one's foes. ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, the Infernal Communicator will summon a small group of floating skeletal demons that will attack Bayonetta's enemies and add to her combo score. Though their damage is low, they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing more extended combos. While active, the Little Devils slowly drain the magic gauge. 'Sergey's Lover' ;Unlock :Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Not available ;Description :Made by Matryona, a witch from the principality of Moscow, this brace allows the user to call upon the strength of the demon to which they are contracted, and divide themselves into multiple beings. By using this treasured item, Matryona was able to face several foes at once during battle. Her exploits have recently come back into vogue, leading her to become the model for the Russian Matryoshka folk dolls. ;Activation : Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. ;Effect : Once activated, Sergey's Lover will summon two images of Madama Butterfly (or Madama Styx if playing as Jeanne) that will mimic Bayonetta's attacks and movements, but with a slight delay. The images do a fraction of the damage Bayonetta herself does, but quickly rack up combo points while active. So long as the images are present they will drain Bayonetta's magic gauge. 'Star of Dinèta' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :American Navajo legends stats that these braces were crafted by the witch known as Yenaldooshi. They allow their user to replenish their vitality by taunting an enemy. Turquoise, shunned as a source of magical power, is still in use today in Navajo talismans. ;Activation : Press or Hold Taunt ( / ). ;Effect : When taunting an enemy, a small amount of health will be restored. Holding down the taunt button restores a small amount of health up to four times in a row. Bayonetta must be taunting an enemy for the accessory to work as pressing the Taunt button outside of combat will have no effect. 'Gaze of Despair' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :Cursed braces containing the soul of Musso Koroni, an ancient African goddess said to be the goddess of discord. Placing these braces upon one's arms is said to be an affront to Paradiso, summoning upon it's wearer the wrath of the heavens. During the witch hunts, the Malinese witch Karaba, was forced into these gauntlets, in which she was brutally murdered by angels. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect : Causes all enemies encountered to immediately go into a berserk state, the same as what happens when Bayonetta taunts an enemy. Enraged enemies attack much faster and are much more resistant to Bayonetta's attacks, making it much more difficult to stagger or stun them, even with Wicked Weaves. Her melee attacks that connect will also be drastically slowed. Despite these drawbacks, enraged enemies give increased combo points when struck and, by extension, drastically increase the amount of magic generated when attacked. This makes the Gaze of Despair invaluable when trying to get Platinum combo scores or a large number of halos. 'Selene's Light' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :An ancient brace crafted by the Egyptian witch Cleopatra. When its wearer is attacked, Witch Time will be instantly triggered, expending Magical Power. As leader of the Egyptian practitioners of magic, Cleopatra developed this guard to assist those who had trouble grasping the finer points of Witch Time. ;Activation : Activated when struck by an enemy. ;Effect : Instantly causes Witch Time to activate when taking damage from an enemy, consuming a portion of the magic gauge in the process. This allows Bayonetta to get out of chained combos from quick enemies like Gracious and Glorious. 'Evil Harvest Rosary' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :Magical beads crafted by the witch Akko while in the service of the ancient Japanese queen Himiko. When its user dodges incoming danger, the beads will launch a magical counter-strike against the attacker. While the attack is incredibly powerful, it sucks the emotional strength from its user, stripping them of the ability to activate Witch Time. ;Activation : Activated when dodging ( / ) at the last possible moment. ;Effect : When doing a dodge that would normally activate Witch Time, Bayonetta will leave a small orb of power where she was when she began her dodge. This orb will explode after a moment or if an enemy comes too close, causing damage and usually staggering them. However, this effect strips Bayonetta's dodge of its ability to trigger Witch Time. 'Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 ;Description :Braces blessed by Shiva, the Indian goddess of destruction. Said to have been crafted by the witch Yaksi while serving the Vijayanagara Empire, legend states the braces have the power to repel an enemy's attack. Yaksi was purported to have been invincible, as her mastery of this technique allowed her to nullify any attack, no matter what the strength. ;Activation : Push the left joystick in the direction of the incoming attack. ;Effect : Causes Bayonetta to form a circular glyph of energy in front of her with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repels an incoming attack. This usually staggers the attacker, knocking them off balance for a moment. If the joystick is pressed in the direction of the attack the second they are hit, Bayonetta will not only parry the enemy attack but counter-attack and activate an extended Witch Time. It also restores a small bit of health when used as a counter-attack. This accessory is deemed by players to be by far the most useful, and mastery of its effect can protect the player from even the most brutal onslaughts. :The effect of the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa is also able to be used regardless of accessory equipped in the Wii U version of Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 when the Hero of Hyrule costume is equipped. 'Eternal Testimony' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Collect 50 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Collect 25 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 ;Description :A treasured article worn only by the elders of the Umbra Witches, these bracelets are both incredibly powerful and symbols of status. Said to have been crafted by the ancient and universally feared witch queen Aizen, slipping this onto one's arms would allow one to regenerate their magical powers. Legend states that the strange crow's head on the braces is actually Aizen transformed, and she will severely punish anyone who attempts to use the braces that she deems unworthy. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect : Automatically replenishes two magic gauge orbs whenever the gauge is depleted. This accessory's effect stacks with Golden Moon pearls, allowing Bayonetta to replenish four magic gauge orbs whenever her magic power runs dry. 'Bracelet of Time' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Complete the game with a total time of less than three hours on Normal difficulty or above, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 :Bayonetta 2 ''- Complete all chapters in 2nd Climax difficulty with either gold or platinum score, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 200,000 ;Description :''Eva, a truly extraordinary witch, entered into contract with a legendary dark knight, and then faced the amassed armies of Inferno. These bracelets were made by her hand, and those wearing them are said to become true masters of Witch Time at their very will. ;Activation : Bayonetta - Press and hold ( / ). :Bayonetta 2 - Press the L button. ;Effect : Causes Witch Time to activate instantly, allowing the player to control exactly when and where they wish to exploit its effects. This drains the magic gauge very quickly however, and disables all other ways that Witch Time would normally be activated. In Bayonetta 2, the Bracelet of Time also prevents Umbran Climax from being used. 'Climax Brace' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Collect all 101 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 500,000 :Bayonetta 2 - Collect all Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at The Gates of Hell. ;Description (Bayonetta) : A mysterious treasure that pushes all who use it to a climax in power. Where, when, and how is was made all remain a mystery; however, it is said to have come from a different dimension. Its incredible power is feared both by angels and demons, who have reached a mutual understanding that its power is not to be unleashed on the battlefield, no matter what conflict arises. ;Description (Bayonetta 2) : A mysterious treasure that pushes all who use it to a climax in power. It is said to give its wearer unlimited magical power. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. ;Effect (Bayonetta) : Causes Bayonetta to enter "Serious Mode", making every one of her attacks into Wicked Weaves as if she were fighting one of the Auditio bosses. However, using this item prevents any records set during its use from being recorded. ;Effect (Bayonetta 2) : Gives Bayonetta unlimited magic power, allowing her to use Torture Attacks and Umbran Climax whenever the players likes. However, using this item prevents any records set during its use from being recorded. 'Immortal Marionette' ;Unlock : Bayonetta - Clear either Very Easy or Easy difficulties, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 Automatically equipped on Very Easy and Easy modes :Bayonetta 2 - Complete the game on 1st Climax difficulty, then purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ;Description :Nicknamed Bloody for her ruthless tactics in battle, these decorative braces were crafted by the feared witch, Mary. Especially proficient at fighting, Mary was said to unleash her techniques like an unstoppable flowing river. Those who wear these braces are said to become masterful fighters, as if they were marionettes being controlled by Mary herself. ;Activation : Press or repeatedly. ;Effect : Causes Bayonetta to execute intricate combos and techniques by simply pressing buttons without the need for timing or certain button combinations. She will also dash towards any enemies that are out of reach and can perform Wicked Weaves instantly without the need for executing specific combos or techniques. If used on Hard or Non-Stop ∞ Climax, all combo points will be halved. 'Mallet of Rewards' ;Unlock :Purchase at The Gates of Hell for 100,000 ' ;Description : ''A rare artifact created in the eastern lands by a chivalrous thief and lone witch by the name of Okuni. Those making their livings through wrongdoings need only wear this and all hidden wealth will be revealed when going about their treasure hunting. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated when equipped. ;Effect : A new accessory for Bayonetta 2, the Mallet of Rewards allows Bayonetta to gain an increased amount of halos and items whenever she defeats an enemy using a Torture Attack. '''Earrings of Ruin ;Unlock : Complete Chapter XIV in any difficulty, then purchase at The Gates of Hell. ;Description : Crescent earrings given to frontline Umbran fighters by the clan's elder. Witches who wore these earrings were permitted their own magic-powered war machine, Umbran Armor. ;Activation : Press the L button when at least one magic gauge is full. ;Effect : Gives Bayonetta the ability to use the Umbran Armor as part of Umbran Climax instead of using Infernal Weaves. 'Climax Brace 2' ;Unlock : Complete all chapters with a platinum score, then purchase at The Gates of Hell. ;Description : A mysterious treasure that pushes its user to newfound heights. A special orb equivalent to the magic power consumed will increase the strength of your Infernal Weaves. ;Activation : None. The effect is passively activated when equipped. ;Effect : Allows Umbran Climax to drastically increase in strength whenever it is activated. However, you will take more damage from enemies. Gallery Bayonetta1.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" preparing to strike. InfernalComunicator in Action1.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" in action. InfernalComunicator in Action2.jpg|Infernal Communicator's "Little Devils" in action. Sergey's Lover Action.jpg|Sergey's Lover effect in action. Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa Action.jpg|Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa defending Bayonetta from an Applaud's attack. EvilRosary in Action 1.jpg|Evil Harvest Rosary counter attacking an Applaud. Evil Harvest Rosary in Action.jpg|Evil Harvest Rosary's counter attack seconds from exploding. Selene'sLight in Action 1.jpg|Selene's Light activating Witch Time as Bayonetta is damaged. Selene'sLight in Action 2.jpg|Selene's Light having activated Witch Time in response to Bayonetta taking damage from an Affinity. bayonetta-2-2014815910_8.jpg|Bayonetta will be able to use the Pulley's Butterfly and the Infernal Communicator in Bayonetta 2 as well Trivia *The "Immortal Marionette" looks very similar to the "Bloody Mari" marionettes from Devil May Cry. This is further strengthened in the description of the accessory as there is a reference to Bloody Mary. *The "Bracelet of Time" is full of Devil May Cry references. When unlocked, it is first referred to as the "Bangle of Time", a similar item from the first game. It states it was created by Eva (Dante's mother) and given to a legendary dark knight (Dante's father, Sparda). In Bayonetta, they are referred to as a witch and her demon partner whereas in DMC, they are a human and demon who fell in love. It is also a reference to Viewtiful Joe which featured an item known it as the V Watch. *The majority of the witches mentioned in the accessories are based on mythological or historical figures: **Pulley's Butterfly is said to have been crafted by Turandot. This is based on the opera "Turandot" that tells the tale of a cruel princess and a prince who fell madly in love with her. **Sergey's Lover was made by Matryona, a witch from Moscow. The name "Sergey's Lover" is likely a reference to Catherine the Great, whose first lover was a man name Sergei Saltykov (his wife was also named Matryona). Alternatively, the witch referenced may be Matryona Nikonova, a saint in the Russian Orthodox church, also known as Matrona of Moscow. **The Star of Dinèta was crafted by Yenaldooshi, a Navajo witch. This is based on "yenaldooshi," a type of skin-walker that is also known as the "Navajo Witch." In Navajo legend, a yenaldooshi is person who had committed a terrible act to gain supernatural powers. **Karaba, the witch tortured to death with the Gaze of Despair, is the name of a sorceress in a Malinese folk story. Musso Koroni is also an actual African Goddess. **Selene's Light mentions Cleopatra, a historical figure (who was also known as Cleopatra Selene II). Selene is also the Greek goddess of the Moon. **The Evil Harvest Rosary mentions Queen Himiko, another historical figure. The beads themselves are likely Juzu, Buddhist prayer beads. **Yaksi, mentioned in the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa, shares her name with mythical female beings in Hindu mythology. They are faerie-like and associated with wealth and treasure. **The witch-queen Aizen named in Eternal Testimony probably takes her name from a Buddhist deity also known as Rāgarāja. Though this deity is male, he represents the transformation of desire (especially sexual/romantic desire) into enlightenment, making him a good namesake for an Umbran queen. **The Immortal Marionette refers to "Bloody Mary," a ghost said to appear in mirrors in folklore. Bloody Mary is also a nickname for Mary I of England. *The "Sergey's Lover" accessory seems to be based on Russian matryoshka dolls, leading to their ability to create multiple doppelgangers of Bayonetta. *The "Infernal Communicator" bears a subtle shout out to the Sega game series Jet Set Radio, where the rebellious rollerblading artist vandals of Tokyo, the GGs (or "rudies"), also sport radio wristwatches to tune in to the station of the same name and catch police and authority activity. Category:Equipment Category:Bayonetta Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta 2